yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yo-kai Watch Dream
The Yo-kai Watch Dream '(Japanese: Yo-kai Watch Dream (Japanese: 妖怪ウォッチドリーム ''Yōkai Wotchi Dorīmu)'')' '''is a device that allows humans to see and communicate with Yo-kais, along with the ability to summon them via Yo-kai medal and transform into other items. History In EP130, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Hidabat, and Tomnyan visit Dream Land to participate in a roulette game to win various prizes, including the Yo-kai Watch Dream. Whisper trades off his body parts for tokens since he doesn't have a Yo-kai Medal. He doesn't outright win the watch yet manages to obtain it by trading off the items he did get. Functions Like the Yo-kai Watch U, all Yo-kai Medals can be inserted into the watch and summoned correctly. When a Yo-kai Medal is inserted into the watch, the Watch announces "It's a (tribe name) time! (Emotion/food) Roulette!" as the bulbs on the watch light up, then put that Yo-kai through a challenge of luck that determines how they feel when they are summoned and sometimes causes problems for the Yo-kai who is summoned. It also changes the way they pose in the end, much like the different poses Jibanyan can get with Z Medals in the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. The Yo-kai Watch Dream is compatible with Dream Medals, which are poker-chip styled medals that have a fan favorite Yo-kai. The background singers from the Yo-kai Watch U has also returned. Unlike the previous models, the the lights are now on top of the watch, so users must turn their arm to find the Yo-kai. The light is also colored red compared to the blue from the previous models. Just like the Yo-kai Watch U, the Dream watch is backwards compatible with previous medals. The Slippery tribe is the only tribe that didn't get a dream summon. List of Roulette * '''Sushi' (Japanese: 寿司ネタルーレット Sushi-neta Rūretto) * Dream (Japanese: ドリームルーレット Dorīmu Rūretto) * Shopping Mall Lottery (Japanese: 商店街福引きルーレット Shōten-gai Fukubiki Rūretto) * Tempura (Japanese: 天ぷらルーレット Tenpura Rūretto) * Vending Machine (Japanese: 自動販売機ルーレット Jidō Hanbaiki Rūretto) * Christmas Present (Japanese: クリスマスプレゼントルーレット Kurisumasu Puresento Rūretto) * Sit Changing (Japanese: 席替えルーレット Sekigae Rūretto). Dream Links The biggest difference between this model compared to previous versions is that the core can detach to connect to different devices, such as a Blaster, to form a "Dream Link". Known Dream Links |-|Yo-kai Blaster= The Yo-kai Blaster '(Japanese '妖怪ブラスター Yōkai Burasutā) is an orange and blue gun-like weapon that can shoot projectiles based on which medal is inserted. These projectiles can range from an inspiriting blast to a meteor falling from the sky. When a medal is inserted, the Blaster will go into a roulette mode to show how strong will the blast be. If High, it will a strong blast, if Low, then it will be a weak blast. Then, a glowing, slightly transparent version of the Yo-kai inserted will briefly be shown with them saying some sort of phrase before the user pulls the trigger. It is shown if you pull out a medal while it is still being fired, the projectile will disappear, as shown with Blizzaria. On its own, the Blaster just acts like a blow-dryer. The Yo-kai Blaster made its debut in EP143. |-|Yo-kai Sword= The Yo-kai Sword is a Dream Link that made its debut in the third movie. The sword belongs to Lord Enma which has the Yo-kai Watch Dream in its base. It is shown to be able to shoot a disk of energy when the user slices the sword downwards. Gallery Charming Dream Summon.png|Purichi Time Brave Dream Summon.png|Isamashi Time Mysterious Dream Summon.png|Fushigi Time Tough Dream Summon.png|Goketsu Time Heartful Dream Summon.png|Pokapoka Time Shady Dream Summon.png|Usurakage Time Eerie Dream Summon.png|Bukimi Time Legendary_Eeire_Dream_Summoning.png|Legendo Time (Bukimi) Legendary_Tough_Dream_Summoning.png|Legendo Time (Goketsu) Legendary Brave Dream Summon.png|Legendo Time (Isamashi) Legendary_Shady_Dream_Summoning.png|Legendo Time (Usurakage) Yo-kai Watch Dream Light.png|Yo-kai Searchlight Category:Technology Category:Yo-kai Watches